


Solo Un Momento

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y en ese efímero instante seré humano como el resto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Un Momento

En la oscuridad de la noche, el podía escabullirse sin problemas de su cuarto. Con una habilidad casi gatuna, e inclusive mejor, salía sin perturbar el sueño del rubio agente de Crow que lo seguía tal cual sombra a la luz. Habiéndose aprendido de memoria los pasillos del nuevo cuartel de la Orden Oscura, sabía por dónde pasar y a qué hora pasa, sin ser visto.

Su caminar era pausado, si es que arrastrar los pies a una velocidad mínima de un segundo por minuto era considerado caminar (hablando de manera exagerada obviamente). Y siempre, su objetivo, su dirección era hacia arriba. Subía cada escalera necesaria para llegar al lugar más alto y alejado. Y cuando llegaba, se encontraba de cara con el limitante techo que no bastaría para contenerlo. Por lo que siempre, aprovechándose de su inocencia, se las ingeniaba para llegar al techo, a  **ese**  lugar tan alto y alejado del resto.

Ahí arriba, en la soledad de la noche, con el firmamento de único testigo, y seguro de que el mundo estaba por debajo de él…

Lloraba.

Era lo único que hacía y lo único que en realidad quería. Llorar. Sollozar. Cansarse... derrumbarse.

Sí, era el único lugar donde era posible, donde sus llantos podrían expandirse y perdersa en la infinidad del Universo, donde sus lágrimas podrían entre mezclarse con las millones de estrellas que lo acompañaban; donde el destructor del tiempo, el exorcista, el 14vo y Allen Walker no podrían llegar. El mismo se encargaba de dejarlos atrás. En aquel lugar donde no se permitía la libertad que en esos momentos gozaba. En aquel lugar donde tuvo que negarse a ser lo que en esos momentos necesitaba tanto.

Débil. Frágil. Mortal…

Humano.

Ahí no tenía un nombre, un apodo, una maldición o alguna misión. Solo era… humano. Pero con la ventaja de carecer del temor a ser juzgado o que se aprovecharan de él.

Y como humano que era, el llorar por lo injusticia que le parecía su vida hasta ese momento era de lo más normal y comprensible. Sus lágrimas, cada una de ellas era una queja a todos y a nadie. Pero no a él. Porque ahí era egoísta e imperfecto.

Y cuando terminaba, cuando sus lágrimas se acababan, cuando su garganta se cansaba y quedaba desgarrada, cuando saco todo lo que tenía que sacar, regresó, sobre sus pasos, llevándose con él al humano que era. Bajando al lugar que lo mantenía encerrado.

Entonces ya no había rastro alguno de las lágrimas que lloró, o de la víctima en que se convirtió, ahí abajo con los humanos, el ya no era uno de ellos. El era antes que nada y por sobre todo: Allen Walker, exorcista de la Orden Oscura, portador de las memorias del 14vo Noeh, El Destructor del Tiempo.

Pero allá arriba era humano. En ese efímero instante...

_Era igual al resto._

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todos ellos que se volvieron fuertes por nosotros que no lo somos, pero que olvidan que todos somos humanos al fin y al cabo.
> 
> Y a quienes de vez en cuando nos cansamos y decidimos ser debiles para después seguir como si nada hubiera pasado... y aparentar que somos fuertes


End file.
